


SAMANTHA ▹ supernatural

by fandomlover727



Series: Genderbent AU Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Always Female Sam Winchester, Azazel (Supernatural)'s Special Children, BAMF Sam Winchester, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Bisexuality, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Demons, F/F, F/M, Family, Feels, Female Protagonist, Female Sam, Female Sam Winchester, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, Ghost Hunters, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, John Winchester and Sam Winchester Fight, LGBTQ Character, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Loss, Parental Bobby Singer, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Siblings, Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural), Sad Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is Not Okay, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Stanford Student Sam Winchester, Supernatural Elements, The Winchester Family (Supernatural), Trauma, Vampires, Violence, Weapons, Werewolves, Witches, fandomlover727
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover727/pseuds/fandomlover727
Summary: SAMANTHA| "you're my brother and i'd die for you".in which samantha winchester and her older brother's lives consisted of 'saving people, hunting things, the family business'.





	1. INTRODUCTION

**SAMANTHA WINIFRED WINCHESTER **was born on May 2nd, 1983 into what appeared to be a normal family. She had a mom, a dad, and an older brother named Dean who adored her.

For six months, she was able to have a normal childhood. This ended on the exact night she turned six months old. Her mother was pinned up to the ceiling of Samantha's nursery and burned by a yellow-eyed demon. Her brother Dean, only four years old at the time, carried her out of the house in his arms as his father had instructed. That was the night the Winchester family took a journey into the supernatural world.

Unlike Dean, Samantha didn't want to become a hunter. Samantha wanted to live the apple pie life that she didn't remember having. She wanted to go to college, get married, have a perfect little house, get a dog, and eventually have her own kids. She would then grow old with her spouse, sitting on the porch in the cliche old rocking chairs as she withered away with the love of her life.

She never thought she'd get the opportunity to until she graduated high school and was then accepted into Stanford University in California. Samantha has been so ecstatic when she found out she finally had a shot to have a normal life. The girl was going for law, something she studied before she even graduated in hopes of one day becoming a lawyer.

She was so excited that she didn't stop to think that telling John, her father, would be a bad idea considering he was against her or Dean ever living that life. The night she announced it to her brother and father was also the night she got into the biggest argument she'd ever had with John. He told her that if she left, she couldn't come back and should stay gone. Samantha took these words to heart and left that life behind. Only regretting that she had to leave her big brother.

Samantha built a life for herself. She excelled in school, she started making a lot of friends, and she met her soulmate, Jessie Moore. It seemed like the perfect life for her. Nothing would ever ruin it. Until her older brother showed up at her apartment, uttering the words that would ruin her chance at a normal life forever.........

"Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days".   
  


❃.✮:▹ **CAST** ◃:✮.❃

PHOEBE TONKIN   
AS **SAMANTHA WINCHESTER**  
**( **the psychic hunter **)**

  
**( additional cast )**

**chris evans as jesse moore**   
**paul wesley as sage blake**   
**michael trevino as matthew**   
**joseph morgan as rudy**   
**supernatural cast as their characters**   
  
  


*** SEASONS 1-3 ***


	2. ZERO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night that everything changed for the Winchester family...

** _Lawrence, Kansas_ **   
** _22 Years Ago:_ **

_Mary Winchester carried her four-year-old son into her six-month-old baby girl's nursery. "Come on, let's say goodnight to your sister" Mary turned on the light to the room, setting her son down._

_Dean Winchester scurried over to his baby sister Samantha's crib, looking in to see her looking straight back at him._

_He leaned over the crib and kissed her on the forehead. " 'Night Sam" Mary leaned over too. "Goodnight, love," She told the baby, kissing her goodnight on her forehead._

_"Hey, Dean" Four-year-old Dean turned around to see his father John Winchester standing in the entranceway. "Daddy!" Dean exclaimed, running over to his father._

_"Hey, Buddy!" John scooped him up into his arms. "So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?" Dean laughed at this, shaking his head. "No, Daddy" John laughed. "No?" Mary, seeing that her husband had the kids, walked past them to the door exit, turning around for a second._

_"You got him?" Mary asked. "I got him" John answered, holding his son even closer to him. "Sweet dreams, Samantha" John then turns off the light of the nursery before shutting the door._

_Samantha gurgled, obviously not tired yet. The baby occupied herself by reaching for her toes. The angel-themed crib mobile started spinning above her head, capturing her attention._

_The clock started going crazy, the nightlight started to flicker._

_***_

_Mary Winchester woke up to lights flickering and weird noises coming from the baby monitor. She turned on the light, looking around to see her husband missing from the bed. "John?"_

_Mary got up from the bed, tiredly walking down the hallway to her daughter's nursery._

_A figure was in there standing over Samantha's crib. "John? Is she hungry?" The figure shushed her. "All right" She mumbled, thinking it was her husband._

_Mary started heading down the hallway back to her room when she saw the light in the hallway flickering. Mary stopped and tapped the light until it steadied. "Hm," She murmured quietly._

_Mary then noticed a light on downstairs. Growing more concerned, she goes downstairs to make sure it was nothing._

_A war movie was playing on tv and her husband John had fallen asleep on the couch while watching it._

_Mary's eyes widened as she realized someone was in her house and in her baby girl's bedroom. Mary immediately started running upstairs. "Sammy, Sammy!" Mary finally entered the room and stopped short, looking at the scene in front of her._

_***_

_John Winchester woke up to his wife's screams. "Mary?" John quickly scrambled up from the chair and raced upstairs. "Mary!"_

_When John reached his daughter's nursery, he found it empty besides his little girl in her crib. John walked towards the crib, looking over his daughter to make sure she was okay._

_"Hey, Sammy. You okay?" Something dark dropped from the ceiling and next to Samantha. John touched it in confusion, even more, started dripping down from the ceiling._

_John looked up, not believing what he sees. His wife is pinned up on the ceiling in her nightgown. The nightgown is stained with red on her stomach. John collapsed on the ground, struggling to breathe at the sight. "No! Mary!"_

_Mary burst into flames, the ceiling following soon after. John froze as he watched the sight in front of him, being interrupted by the sight as he heard his daughter's wails. John hurried over to the crib and scooped his baby girl into his arms, rushing out of the room._

_Dean, who had woken up from the noise, walked out of his room and unexpectedly met with his dad._   
_"Daddy!" John puts Samantha in his arms. "Take your sister outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!" Dean had gotten a glimpse of the sight that would haunt him forever, nodding before running out with his baby sister._

_John stayed back, looking at the sight of his soulmate burning alive as she was pinned on the ceiling._

_***_

_Dean was a good distance away from the house trying to calm down his baby sister. "It's okay, Sammy" Dean looked at the window of Samantha's nursery that was lit with a golden color._

_John finally came running outside, scooping up his two children back into his arms just in time to get them away from the fire-explosion that shot out from Samantha's window._

_***_

_The fire department came, neighbors surrounded the area in worry for the Winchester family._

_John was heartbroken, losing his wife to something he could not understand just yet. Dean was barely able to cope and figure out what just happened, keeping his attention on his baby sister._

_And Samantha, well, she had no idea what was in store for her..._


	3. ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha is happy with her 'apple pie life'. She goes to Stanford, lives with her boyfriend, and has a good amount of friends. This is all disturbed when her brother shows up after not communicating for a few years.

** STANFORD UNIVERSITY: **

As a kid, Samantha never got to experience Halloween. After all, why celebrate it if every day of your life is filled with monsters?

Even though she was out of the hunting life, Halloween never felt right in her books. But her boyfriend Jessie Moore was determined to make sure she had a good Halloween.

"Sam, hurry up! We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago!" Her boyfriend called from the other room, though Samantha wasn't paying attention. She was looking at a picture of her, her parents, and her brother before the inevitable fire that destroyed their lives and killed her mother.

"Sam!" Jessie finally entered their shared bedroom. "You coming or what?" Samantha finally looked up, shifting her gaze over to her incredibly attractive boyfriend who was dressed up as a cop.

"Do I have to go?" She complained, dreading the holiday. "Yes! It'll be fun, doll" Jessie embraced his girlfriend. "Where's your costume?" Samantha groaned. "You know how I feel about Halloween".

** BAR: **

Samantha and Jessie met up with their friend Lucia at the bar. Lucy's an outgoing girl who was definitely the life of every party, though she enjoyed having close friends like Samantha and Jessie who were the complete opposite of them.

"Here's to Sam and her awesome LSAT victory" Jessie cheered for his girlfriend. "All right, all right, it's not that big a deal" Samantha mumbled, awkwardly blushing at the attention.

"She acts all humble but she scored a 174" He bragged as Lucy and Samantha took their shots. "Is that good?" Lucy questioned.

The three continued talking about it, Lucy extremely proud of her friend for doing so well. "So there you go. You are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want!" Lucy exclaimed after bringing back more drinks.

"Actually, I got an interview here. Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year" The female Winchester explained.

Jessie reached over and held her hand comfortingly. "Hey. It's gonna go great" He reassured her. "It better" Lucy smirked to herself over the couple that she had shipped since they met.

"How does it feel to be the golden girl of your family?" Lucy asked fully interested considering Samantha never talked much about her family. "They don't know" Samantha brushed off, taking a swig of the alcohol in front of her.

"Oh, no, I would be gloating! Why not?" Lucy pressed. "Because we're not exactly the Bradys, Lucy" She retorted. "And I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?" The two tried to stop their party-loving friend, but she ignored them and went to the bar.

Jessie looked over at his girlfriend noticing that she was nervous over the interview on Monday. "No, seriously. I'm proud of you. And you're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it" Samantha smiled at her boyfriend appreciatively. Her father never really cared for the academic's and her achievements so it was nice to hear the praises from anyone other than her older brother.

"What would I do without you, Jess?" Samantha teased. Jessie pretended to think for a moment before replying. "Crash and burn" Both smiled before leaning in for a sweet yet passionate kiss, not knowing that both were about to crash and burn.

** SAMANTHA'S APARTMENT: **

After an unexpectedly fun time at the bar, Samantha and Jessie got home safely before falling sound asleep.

Samantha always had been a light sleeper due to the life she grew up in, so she shot right up out of bed when she heard noises coming from the living room.

After checking to make sure that Jessie was sound asleep, Samantha got up and quietly made her way to the hallway that led to the living room. She noticed that a window was open as well as the door. A shadow quickly darted from the living room, Samantha instinctively made her way over.

When she saw the unknown male figure, she started fighting against it immediately. The two struggled and fought until the person had Samantha pinned down to the ground.

"Woah, easy, tiger" Samantha instantly knew who it was, her big brother Dean Winchester. The one who practically raised her while their father was off hunting.

"Dean?" The older Winchester brother only laughed in response. "You scared the crap out of me!" Samantha gasped, trying to catch her breath. "That's 'cause you're out of practice, little sister" Proving him wrong, Samantha yanked Dean's hands off of her and flipped them around, slamming her heel into Dean's back as he was now on the floor.

"Or not. Get off of me" Samantha did so and helped her brother up. "What the hell are you doing here?" She questioned knowing it wasn't going to be a good answer.

"Well, I was looking for a beer" Dean replied, putting his hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly in greeting before letting go. Dean, although it was dark, noticed how much his sister had grown since the last time they saw each other. He had definitely missed the dork that he raised.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She repeated. "Okay. All right. We gotta talk" Dean changed his demeanor from playful to serious. "Uh, the phone?" She exclaimed as quietly as she could.

"If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?" Dean was taken back when the light of the room turned on, both Winchester's looked over to see Jessie standing by the light. He wore a white tank top and Smurf's boxers that Samantha got for him as a joke, extremely tired and confused on who was in their home.

"Sam?" Dean glowered protectively. He didn't care if the man looked stronger than him, he would kick his ass to protect his baby sister. "Jess, hey" Samantha greeted awkwardly, looking over at her brother once again. "Dean this is my boyfriend, Jess" She introduced.

"Wait, your brother Dean?" Jessie recognized, smiling as he remembered what Samantha had told him. Samantha nodded while Dean continued to glare at him.

"Oh, I love the Smurf's" Dean commented dryly. "Let me put something on" Jessie became uncomfortable with the glares Dean was shooting at him. "It's fine, Jess" Samantha tried to reassure her boyfriend, giving her brother a look to stop trying to scare her boyfriend.

"Anyways, I gotta borrow your girlfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you" Dean spoke. Sam frowned, walking over to her boyfriend's side. "No" She wrapped her arm around his waist, Jessie doing the same in a comforting manner.

"No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of him" Sam declared. "Okay," Dean composed himself, looking straight at the couple. "Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days" Samantha didn't show any reaction.

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Timeshift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later" Dean ducked his head for a moment as he composed himself before looking straight into his sister's eyes. "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days" Samantha's facial expression didn't change although both boys knew that she was processing the information.

Jessie looked at her in worry. Samantha never talked much about her family and when she did it had all been about Dean, not her father. He had no idea how she was going to react. "Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside".

** OUTSIDE THE APARTMENT: **

Although it wasn't obvious, Samantha was pretty pissed off. She wanted nothing to do with the hunting life anymore and wished Dean had come to tell her that he had gotten out(though that would never happen).

Samantha had now put on some jeans and a hoodie as they made their way outside. "I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you" She exclaimed.

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him" Samantha held back a remark about the nickname. "You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine" Dean stopped walking, looking his sister straight in the eyes.

"Not for this long. Now, are you gonna come with me or not?" Samantha shook her head. "I'm not" Dean frowned. "Why not?" He wondered. "I swore I was done hunting. For good" Samantha had wanted out and now she had a normal life, there was no way that she was just going to jump in headfirst.

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad" The two began to descend down a flight of stairs. "Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45" Dean paused as he reached a door that led out to the parking lot.

"Well, what was he supposed to do?" Samantha scoffed. "I was nine years old, Dean! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark like a normal parent" It was Dean's turn to scoff.

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course, you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there" Dean argued. "Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her" Dean glanced outside, clearly not interested in his sister's words.

"But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find" Samantha finished. "We save a lot of people doing it, too".

There was a pause before Samantha added, "You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" Dean rolled his eyes before slamming the door open.

** PARKING-LOT: **

The two made their way down another flight of stairs to get to the parking lot. "The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Dean, we were raised like warriors" They crossed over the parking lot to get to the Impala.

"So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it? Get married, have a few kids?" Dean scrutinized. "No. Not normal, safe" Samantha hated arguing with Dean as much as he hated arguing with her.

"And that's why you ran away" Dean looked away sadly, Samantha felt guilty for upsetting her brother so much. "Dean, I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing" Samantha's voice was softer as she recalled the memory that would be forever engraved in her mind.

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it" Samantha remained silent. "I can't do this alone" Samantha frowned. "Yes, you can. You've been hunting without me for four years" Dean's eyes drifted away from his sister's, a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, well, I don't want to".

The guilt was eating away at her. Despite not wanting to get back into the hunter's life, her father was missing and her brother was desperate for help. She had no choice but to help, it was the least she could do after leaving Dean behind and not contacting him.

"What was he hunting?" Dean's face brightened up at the realization that his sister was interested in joining.

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala, pulling up the cover to reveal a hidden compartment with all their weapons. He used a shotgun to prop the tuck open while he dug around.

"All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?" He muttered as he searched through the arsenal of weapons. "So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Samantha inquired. "I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans" Samantha rose an eyebrow.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Dean stopped searching for a moment, shooting his sister a look. "I'm twenty-six, sweetheart" He finally found the papers he was looking for, pulling them out.

"All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy—" Dean handed over the paper. "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA".

Samantha read over the papers that he handed over. The paper headlined, "Centennial Highway Disappearance" and spoke on the missing guy, Andrew Carey. Samantha shot her brother a look, not believing that this was a case. "So, maybe it was a kidnapping" Dean held back the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yeah. Well, here's another one in April" He handed her another paper. "Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years" Dean took back the articles that he had originally given his sister, putting them back into a folder.

"All men, all the same, five-mile stretch of road" Dean then pulled a bag out of the trunk. "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough" Dean pulled out a handheld tape recorder.

"Then I get this voicemail yesterday" Dean then pressed play. The audio was staticky and the signal was clearly breaking up, but John's voice was easy to pick up.

"_Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may...Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger_" Samantha was able to hear her father say.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Dean smirked with pride. "Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Samantha shook her head, slightly amused at her brother's ability to get excited over almost anything.

"All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got" Dean pressed play once more.

"_I can never go home_".

"Never go home..." Samantha murmured. Dean stopped the recorder before packing it away in the truck, taking down the shotgun and hiding it before looking at his baby sister once more.

"You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing" Samantha looked away and sighed. "All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him" Dean nodded. "But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here" Samantha turned to go pack her things but was stopped by her brother's voice.

"What's first thing Monday?" Samantha turned around, hesitating before telling him. "I have this...I have an interview" Dean didn't understand what she meant and how important it was for her. "What, a job interview? Skip it" Samantha didn't even bother to hold back her eye roll.

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate" Samantha explained. "Law School?" Dean smirked with pride. "So we got a deal or not?"

** SAMANTHA'S APARTMENT: **

Samantha tried to pack as quietly as she could so it wouldn't disturb Jessie, though this failed. Jessie walked into the room and was heavily confused. "Wait, you're taking off?" Samantha looked up at her boyfriend's ocean eyes.

"Is this about your dad? Is he all right?" Samantha nodded. "Yeah. You know, just a little family drama" She tried brushing off, going over to the dresser and turning on the light as she grabbed some more clothes.

"Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip" Jessie sat on the bed as Samantha put a few extra shirts in her duffle bag. "Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack, and José along with him. I'm just going to go bring him back" She bullshitted a few names.

"What about the interview?" Jessie worried. "I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple of days" He stopped her before she could keep packing, concern clearly written on his facial expression.

"Doll, please" Samantha looked over. "Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?" Samantha fake-laughed, something Jessie could see through. "I'm fine" She lied.

"It's just...you won't even talk about your family other than your brother. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal" Samantha kissed her boyfriend softly on the lips.

"Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise" Samantha finished by kissing him on the cheek before leaving the room. "At least tell me where you're going!"


	4. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha and Dean start investigating the case their dad was working before he disappeared. The two siblings argue.

** GAS STATION: **

After Dean had practically begged Samantha to help find their dad, the two embarked on the drive to Jericho, California where the murders were happening. Dean, of course, just had to stop at a gas station to get gas and food(aka pie).

Samantha was going through Dean's cassette collection when he finally walked out of the gas station carrying junk food.

"Hey!" Samantha leaned out of the car. "You want breakfast?" Dean offered cheekily. When Samantha noticed that there was nothing healthy in her brother's arms, she declined.

"So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?" Samantha inquired, recalling all the times she was given new credit cards while growing up, each with perhaps the most ridiculous names ever.

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career" Dean took the gas nozzle out of the impala and back into the pump. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards" Samantha only rolled her eyes. That wasn't something she missed about hunting, scamming just to get money. She felt guilty for doing it, her father and brother didn't understand why.

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" Samantha swung her feet back inside the impala before closing the door.

"Uh, Burt Aframian" Dean got into the impala also, setting his drink and food down. "And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal" He shut the driver's door.

"Sounds about right" She scoffed, looking through the cassettes only to find that they were the same ones she grew up listening to. "Dean, you gotta update your cassette collection" There were no new tapes, it was all the same ones there dad got and they listened to while growing up.

"Why? You loved them as a kid" Dean frowned, remembering all the times that he and young Samantha had fun listening to songs from Led Zeppelin, Guns N' Roses(Samantha's favorite), Metallica, and even Lynyrd Skynyrd.

"For one, they're cassette tapes. And two—" Samantha started to pull out a few. "Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?" Dean took the one labeled Metallica from his sister. "It's the greatest hits of mullet rock" Dean ignored his little sister's protests.

"Well, house rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts her cakehole" Dean put the Metallica cassette back into the box and started playing what was already in. AC/DC's Back in Black.

"You know, Sammy's a chubby twelve-year-old who wore her brother's handed down clothes. It's Sam, or Samantha" She complained. "Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud" Dean yelled over the music that he just turned up before driving off.

** CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY: **

As the two were arriving near the bridge, they noticed cops blocking it off. "Check it out" Dean pulled the impala over and shut off the engine. Reaching over to the glove box, Dean went through their many fake badges and ID's until he found the best one, grinning at his baby sister before getting out of the car. Samantha followed closely behind.

The two walked into the crime scene as if they were supposed to be there. Samantha was normally calm while doing this but was now a bit nervous considering she had a life and more to lose now if they were caught.

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" The deputy turned to face the siblings. "And who are you?" The man squinted his eyes as he observed the two. "Federal marshals" dean answered automatically, simultaneously flashing the fake badge.

"You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?" Dean laughed. "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you" He joked before walking to the car that was left behind by the victim. "You did have another one just like this, correct?" Dean asked. "Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that" Remembering what she had heard when they arrived, Samantha decided to use the 'sweet and kind girl' approach.

"So, this victim, you knew him?" The deputy nodded. "Town like this, everybody knows everybody" Dean kept circling the car as he looked for anything pointing out to what this creature could be.

"Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?" The deputy sighed. "No. Not so far as we can tell" Samantha moved to her brother's side.

"So, what's the theory?" Samantha kept her hands at her side to keep professional, unlike her brother who didn't care how he appeared. "Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?" Dean rolled his eyes internally. "Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys—" While keeping a neutral face, Samantha stomped on her brother's foot harshly, the heel of her boot definitely hurting him.

"Thank you for your time" Samantha fake smiled before walking off, Dean trailing behind until they were far enough away where he smacked her in the back of her head. "What was that for?" She hissed. "Why'd you have to step on my foot?" Samantha groaned. "Why do you have to talk to the police like that?" She retorted.

Dean stood in front of Samantha, stopping them from walking. "Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves" Samantha cleared her throat when she noticed the men in suits approaching.

Dean turned around just in time to stop ranting. "Can I help you two?" The sheriff asked. "No, sir, we were just leaving" Dean lied smoothly. "Agent Mulder. Agent Scully" Dean greeted the two FBI agents, Samantha resisted the urge to visibly roll her eyes.

** JERICHO TOWN: **

The two had been walking around the town for a bit only to notice a girl putting up missing flyers of the boy that was missing, Troy. "I'll bet you that's her," Dean said as they were walking in the girl's direction. "Yeah" Samantha mumbled before they finally reached the girl.

"You must be Amy" The girl was taping up another missing flyer. "Yeah" The girl responded, continuing to do her job. "Troy told us about you. I'm his uncle, this is his aunt. I'm Dean, this is Sammy" Dean either didn't notice or just completely ignored the face his sister sent him for calling her, Sammy.

"He never mentioned you to me," Amy said, feeling a bit uneasy with the strangers. "Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much. We're up in Modesto" Samantha interjected to get straight to the point.

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around" Amy's friend walked to her side after she finished putting up flyers. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked sincerely. "Yeah" Amy reassured her friend before turning back to Samantha.

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions?"

** INSIDE COFFEE SHOP/DINER: **

"I was on the phone with Troy, he was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and he never did" Amy explained, the hurt was clear in her voice. She missed her boyfriend just as Samantha missed hers. "He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Samantha did her best to look as harmless as possible. Samantha knew that your demeanor influenced how others felt about you so she often made herself look as harmless as possible to gain trust when interviewing witnesses.

"No, nothing I can remember" Dean interjected at this point. "Here's the deal, ladies, the way Troy disappeared--something's not right. So if you've heard anything..." Amy and her friend shared a look. "What is it?" Amy's friend decided to speak up this time. "Well, it's just--I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk" She hesitated, not wanting to seem crazy for even listening to these peoples theories.

"What do they talk about?" The Winchester siblings spoke in synch. "It's kind of this local legend. This one girl, she got murdered out on centennial, like decades ago" Dean looked over at his sister when he realized it was probably a ghost. Samantha's eyes stayed on Amy's friend as she continued.

"Well, supposedly, she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up, well, they disappear forever".

** LIBRARY: **

The two immediately got to work on the case. They used the libraries computer to research the potential ghost. Dean was having no luck when typing, 'female murder hitchhiking' and 'female murder centennial highway'.

"Let me try" Samantha tried to reach over, only for hand to be slapped away by her brother. "I got it" Samantha rolled her eyes before pushing her brother to the side, his wheeling chair made it easy to do so, wheeling over her chair to take his place.

Dean socked Samantha in the arm. "You're such a control freak" Samantha only sighed in response before getting back to business. "So angry spirits are born out of a violent death, right?" Dean responded with an unenthusiastic 'yeah'.

"Maybe it's not murder" Samantha focused all her attention onto the computer screen. She changed the search to 'female suicide centennial highway' which got them a hit. "This was 1981. Constance Welch, 24 years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river" Samantha read off as she continued scanning the article.

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean inquired. "Yeah" A face of disbelief and bit of disgust got Dean's attention. "What?" He looked over at the article also. "An hour before they found her, she called 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die" Dean made a 'hmm' noise in response.

"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it' said husband, Joseph Welch" Samantha quoted. Dean looked at the picture of the bridge on the screen. "That bridge look familiar to you?"

** CENTENNIAL BRIDGE, NIGHTTIME: **

The two waited till nighttime when everyone would be gone to go an investigate the bridge. "So this is where Constance took the swan dive" Dean commented insensitively, looking over the bridge at the water. It wasn't because he didn't care that she killed herself, he just couldn't sympathize for her if she was a ghost killing a lot of men.

"So, you think Dad would have been here?" Samantha looked at her older brother. "Well, he's chasing the same story, and we're chasing him" Dean walked away from the railing. "So, now what?" Samantha inquired impatiently.

"Now we keep digging till we find him. It might take a while" Samantha stopped following Dean, they were now a good length apart. "Dean, I told you I've got to get back by--" Dean cut off his baby sister, turning around as he finished her sentence. "Monday. Right, the interview" Dean hated the deadline that cut off the time he could spend with his little sister.

"Yeah, I forgot" He lied before going on. "You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some lawyer, marry your boyfriend?" Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe, why not?" Samantha scoffed. "Does Jessie know the truth about you? I mean, does he know about the things you've done?" Samantha tensed. "No, and he's never going to know" Dean rose his eyebrows. "Well, that's healthy" The two were standing a bit closer now, Samantha now glaring at her brother who was trying to dig into her personal life.

"You can pretend all you want, Sammy, but you're gonna have to face up to who you really are" Dean mocked slightly. "And who's that?" Dean smirked. "One of us" Samantha didn't find this amusing like Dean pretended he did.

"No, I'm nothing like you, not anymore. This isn't going to be my life" She hissed out. "You have a responsibility" Dean realized how angry his sister looked, he was pushing her too far which meant she would push back harder.

"To dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what mom looked like considering he got so angry with me every time I asked about her" Samantha blinked back the tears. "What difference would it make, Dean? Even if we find the thing that killed her, it doesn't change the fact that she's dead and she can't come back" Dean pinned his sister against one of the pillars of the bridge angrily, snapping in anger.

"Don't talk about her like that" Dean finally let his sister go, going to walk away before he saw a dark haired woman who wore a white gown. She stood on the edge of the bridge, her long hair blowing in the wind but still covering most of her face.

"Sam" The woman turned her head, showing her face to the two siblings. She was indeed Constance Welch. She turned her head back before falling off the bridge effortlessly. Samantha and Dean ran over to the side that she fell off from, looking down at the water only to not see her.

"Where'd she go?" Dean questioned. "I don't know" Samantha scanned over the water again, not finding any source of the woman. The sound of the Impala's engine turning on made the two stop looking over the edge and stare at the lovely car known as Baby.

"What the--" Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "Who's driving your car?" Dean pulled out his keys to show that there was no way any human was driving the car. The tires of the impala started squealing as it drove straight towards the brother-sister duo.

They both immediately started running away. The two both thought of the same idea and jumped off the bridge. But instead of just falling into the water like Dean, Samantha grabbed onto the edge of the bridge and eventually pulled herself back up.

The girl looked over the bridge for her brother in a panicked state. "Dean? Dean!" She screamed in fear of losing her older brother.

She spotted her brother dragging himself out of the water and onto the land, filthy and annoyed at how disgusting the mud in the water made him like.

"What?" Samantha sighed in relief. "Are you okay?" Dean held up his hand and made an 'okay' sign. "I'm super".

***

Dean got back on the bridge, still smelling completely and utterly revolting. "Your car all right?" Samantha asked as Dean looked over baby. "Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now" Dean looked around. "That Constance chick, what a bitch!" He yelled to seemingly nothing.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?" Dean flung his hands up in annoyance which let Samantha get a whiff of his scent. "Dude, you smell like a toilet!"

** MOTEL: **

Deciding that Dean needed a shower and they needed a place to put there stuff, the two decided to get a motel room.

They were in the lobby, Dean handed the man at the front desk his fake credit card that said, 'Hector Aframian'.

"One room please" The man looked from Dean and Samantha to the credit card. Dean still looked gross while Samantha thankfully didn't.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" Samantha and Dean were confused at the man's words. "What do you mean?" Samantha questioned.

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month" Dean turned back to face his sister, giving her a look which meant they were breaking in.

** JOHN'S MOTEL ROOM: **

Sam picked the lock with ease, having to yank Dean back inside after he got distracted while keeping watch.

The motel room was a mess. Every wall had newspaper clippings and types of lore all over them as John had been investing. There are books scattered everywhere, assorted junk scattered along the floor.

"Whoa" Dean turned the light on so they could see everything more clearly. Samantha stepped over a line of salt in front of the door, ignoring her brother sniffing an old burger and recoiling at the foul smell.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple of days at least" Samantha touched the salt on the floor, observing it before getting up. "Salt, cats-eye shells, he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in" Dean was looking at a specific area of articles on the wall.

"What's that?" Samantha inquired. "Centennial Highway victims" She nodded in response as she looked over the many people.

"I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" As Dean kept ranting, Samantha was looking over the articles on the wall until her eyes landed on the right one.

"Dad figured it out" Samantha spoke out loud, turning on another lamp. "What do you mean?" Dean turned towards his sister. "He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white" Dean looked at the picture of Constance's victims. "You sly dog" Dean commented before turning back towards his sister.

"All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it" Samantha thought for a moment. "She might have another weakness" Dean dismisses her thought. "Well, Dad would want to make sure. He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?" She shook her head at her brother's question.

"No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband. If he's still alive" Samantha tapped on the picture of Joseph Welch.

"All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up" As Dean started to make his way towards the bathroom, Samantha spoke up. "Hey, Dean?" The older brother turned around.

"What I said earlier about Mom, about Dad, I'm sorry" Dean held a hand up, gesturing for her to stop. "No chick-flick moments" Samantha laughed before nodding. "All right, Jerk" Samantha's smile was contagious. "Bitch" Dean replied before going to the bathroom.

** LATER: **

While Dean has been in the shower, Samantha was on the phone with Jessie. Unknowingly to her, however, Dean had gotten out of the shower and was slightly listening in considering she had in on speakerphone.

_"—Kayla called, apparently Adrianna said her first word, which just happened to be moose after the stuffed animal you gave her"._

Samantha laughed at this. Kayla was Jessie's older sister who was married and had a baby girl who adored Samantha. Of course, her first word had to do with her. The semi-retired hunter checked the time.

_"Jessie, if you don't leave now you're gonna miss class"._

_"I know, doll. I love you"._

_"I love you too"._

A minute after she finished the phone call, Dean came out of the bathroom, completely clean now. He grabbed the clean jacket that he brought with, looking over at his sister who was still smiling to herself after talking with her boyfriend.

"Hey, Sammy. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?" He offered, wanting to spend time with his sister before sending her back to her normal life. "No" Dean rose his eyebrows.

"Aframian's buying" Samantha rolled her eyes, only making a sound, a mix of annoyance and amusement.

***

Samantha was listening to her voicemail from Kayla, the one where she could hear Adrianna saying 'moose', when her phone went off. She saw that Dean was calling, so she answered.

_"What's up?"_

_"Dude, five-oh, take off"._

Samantha sprung straight up at his words. She couldn't get caught by the cops, but she also refused to leave her brother behind.

_"What about you?"_

_"Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad"._

After looking outside and seeing that they were about to make their way over, she went through the back and hid until they left, getting the impala and driving to continue the case.


	5. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester siblings finish the case and Samantha gets to go home, only to find her worst nightmare waiting for her.

** WELCH HOUSE: **

Without Dean, Samantha had to solve this case alone. So she did exactly that, she went to go talk to Constance's former husband Joseph about not only his wife but if he had seen their dad.

Samantha showed the old man a photo to identify her father, a photo from when she and Dean were only kids and their dad still treated them like it. As you can imagine, Samantha was still under a year old in that picture.

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him" Joseph handed her back the photo. "He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter" The man told her.

"That's right. We're working on a story together" She lied, already used to it considering it was apart of the hunting life.

"Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?" Joseph huffed. "About your wife Constance?" Samantha recalled the ghost who tried to run her and Dean over with the impala.

"He asked me where she was buried" Joseph frowned at the reminder. "And where is that again?" Samantha winced to herself, feeling bad that the poor man had to go through this again. She knew that her dad wasn't the most empathetic, so Joseph probably got into it with him.

"What, I gotta go through this twice?" Joseph seethed. Samantha slightly scolded herself for what she was about to do, quickly pulling off her famous puppy-eyes. "It's fact-checking, sir. If you don't mind" The man felt compelled to answer no matter how angry he was at their persistence.

"In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge" Samantha internally smiled, finally getting the answers she needed. "Why did you move?" She asked, making sure she sounded legit as a journalist.

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died" Samantha nodded. The two had been walking while talking, Samantha stopped and Joseph did so too.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" She inquired. "No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known" He answered. He looked as if he was telling the truth, Constance was indeed the love of his life. But for her to be a woman in white, there were still certain criteria to fit her in. And if John Winchester believed that she was indeed one, there had to be a reason. "So you had a happy marriage?" Samantha saw him hesitate before replying with a, "definitely".

"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time" Samantha made her way towards the impala before stopping herself. She had to know if he cheated on Constance, she had to know if that was the reason that the woman was killing random men. She had no choice but to grill the man.

Samantha swiftly turned back around. "Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?" Joseph had been starting to leave but stopped at the girls' words.

"A what?" He looked at her in confusion. "A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman?" He didn't reply, making Samantha continue on. "It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really" She started waking a bit closer to the man.

"Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All of these are different women. You understand. But all share the same story" Samantha finally stopped walking, meeting eyes with the man who thought she was insane.

"Girl, I don't care much for nonsense" Joseph started to walk away, but this didn't stop the persistent Winchester. "See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them" These words made Joseph stop walking but wasn't facing her.

"And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children" He finally turned around. "Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again" Joseph Welch was now filled with so much anger, regret, and guilt.

"You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You smartass!" He shouted at the young adult. "You tell me, sir" Samantha now crossed her arms in a challenging manner.

"I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!" The man was shaking from grief or anger, it was hard to tell. He then left, not looking back as he went inside his house.

** HIGHWAY: **

As Samantha drove the impala, her phone rang which prompted her to answer. It was Dean calling from a payphone.

_"Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal"._

Samantha smiled to herself at the reminder of what she did. She had hoped that Dean would use that opportunity to get free, and he did.

_"Saved your ass, didn't it? Your welcome"._

_"Listen, we gotta talk—"_

Samantha interrupted her brother, slightly excited that she found out more information on the case.

_"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop"._

_"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?"_

_"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet..."._

_"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho_".

Samantha frowned. Had all of this been for nothing? Was their quest to find their dad in Jericho foiled because he left?

_"What? How do you know?"_

_"I've got his journal"._

_"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing"._

_"Yeah, well, he did this time"._

_"What's it say?"_

_"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going"._

_"Coordinates. Where to?"_

_"I'm not sure yet"._

_"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?"_

As Samantha was driving, Constance showed up out of nowhere in the middle of the road. Samantha immediately slammed on the breaks, the car went right through the ghost when she did so.

_"Sam? Sam?"_

Samantha ignored the phone, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She noticed, however, that the ghost of Constance was now in the backseat of the impala. "Take me home".

_***_

"Take me home!" The ghost repeated, her voice laced with anger. "No" Samantha shook her head, refusing to listen to the dead spirit that refused to move on.

Constance glared at her, Samantha could see that from the mirror. The doors automatically locked. Samantha struggled to try and fight against the control of the ghost, attempting to get out of the car but couldn't.

The gas pedal is pressed all by itself. The wheel is now being operated by the ghost. Samantha tried and failed to fight back as the car drove...

** ABANDONED HOUSE: **

When they finally arrived in front of Constance's former and currently abandoned home, the car stopped by itself. "Don't do this!" Samantha exclaimed, trying to find a way out.

The ghost flickered. "I can never go home" She spoke, sounding extremely sad. "You're scared to go home" Samantha turned to look at the back seat only to find that the ghost disappeared.

She turned to see that the ghost was now sitting shotgun. Constance climbed over to her seat, straddling her as everything in the car turned off. Samantha started to freak out at this moment. The seat started reclining with the ghost's powers.

"Hold me. I'm so cold" Constance purred as Samantha struggled against her hold. "You can't kill me. I'm a woman and I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!" The semi-retired hunter hissed out.

"You're attracted to my gender, right? And as for the unfaithfulness, not yet. Just hold me" The ghost kissed Samantha who struggled to grab the keys to start the car.

In an instance, Constance disappeared. Samantha looked around in confusion until she felt a scorching pain in her chest, yelling as soon as it hit her.

Samantha yanked her hoodie open to see five holes burned into the fabric. Constance flickered back in front of her, it was her fingers that causes the holes.

Her hand was practically reaching into her chest. A gunshot stopped everything. More shots were being aimed at the ghost by none other than Dean Winchester. She glared at him, but Dean didn't stop firing. The ghost kept vanishing and reappearing. This gave Samantha enough time to reach up and start the car.

"I'm taking you home" Samantha, without hesitation, drove the car straight into the side of the house. Dean rushed inside and helped his sister out of the car.

Constance, meanwhile, picked up a picture frame that was inside the house. The picture was of her and her two kids who she killed.

Constance glared at the two before throwing the picture on the ground. A dresser started going straight at them with the ghost's powers, pinning both Winchester's against the car.

The lights started flickering, a scared look appeared on the ghosts face. Samantha slightly smiled to herself when she realized her theory was correct. Her two children couldn't be at rest until their mother was gone, they had the power to take her down with or without her body being burnt.

Water started to pour down the staircase. All eyes were on the two children at the top of the stairs, a boy and girl that were from the photo. They held hands as they spoke in unison, "You've come home to us, Mommy".

Constance looked as if she was in pain internally. All of a sudden, the children appeared behind her. They both embraced her tightly, causing Constance to scream. The three ghosts melted into a puddle on the floor.

As soon as the hold on them was gone, Samantha and Dean pushed the dresser off of them and walked over to where the three had vanished.

"So this is where she drowned her kids" Samantha nodded. "That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them" Dean turned towards his sister.

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy" He praised, slapping her on the chest, coincidentally in the same spot she was still in pain from when the ghost tried to kill her. Samantha only laughed through the pain as her brother went towards his car.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" Samantha teased, remembering what Dean had some moments ago.

"Hey, saves your ass" Dean scoffed, going over and checking his car. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?" Dean twisted around, now facing his sister. "I'll kill you" Samantha couldn't help but laugh.

** UNNAMED HIGHWAY: **

The two were now in the impala once again, crushing down the highway with the headlights on. Samantha had John's journal out and opened to the page where John wrote the coordinates 35-111.

In her lap, Samantha had a map open along with a ruler to find the coordinates. A flashlight was tucked between her chin and shoulder.

"Dad went to a place called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado" Dean nodded at his sister's words. "Sounds charming. How far?" He inquired, keeping his eyes mostly trained on the road, flickering back and forth once in a while to look at his sister.

"About six hundred miles" Samantha estimated. "Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning" Samantha frowned, hesitating to tell her brother that she couldn't. It wasn't as if she didn't have fun spending time with her brother after four years, but she still had a life back home. She had to go to the interview, go back to her boyfriend, to her friends, to her normal life.

"Dean, I, um..." Dean glances at the road before looking back at her. "You're not going" He frowned. "My interviews in ten hours, Dean. I gotta be there" Samantha murmured.

Dean was obviously disappointed and upset. He looked back to the road. "Yeah. Yeah, whatever" He brushed it off, glancing over at his little sister one more time. "I'll take you home".

** APARTMENT COMPLEX: **

The impala finally pulled up to the apartments where Samantha and Jessie lived. Dean was still frowning, Samantha got out of the car with her stuff in tow.

"Call me if you find him?" Samantha said, looking at her brother who was now the only one in the impala. Dean only nodded in response. "And maybe I can meet up with you later?" She suggested. "Yeah, all right" Dean finally spoke.

Samantha smiled sadly, patting the impala before starting to walk off. "Samantha?" Dean's use of her full name made her immediately turn around. "You know, we made a hell of a team back there" Samantha smiled sincerely at her brother's words. "Yeah, we did" The two then parted ways for the night, or so they thought.

** SAMANTHA'S APARTMENT: **

Samantha entered the apartment, beaming at the feeling of being home again. She missed her boyfriend and their house. Almost every wall was covered in pictures of them and their friends. The smell of cookies lured her over to the counter where Jessie had put a note along with her favorite cookies.

** _"Missed you, Doll. Love you!"_ **

Samantha chuckled to herself, taking a cookie and letting the sweet taste melt in her mouth.

** BEDROOM: **

Samantha made her way into the bedroom afterward, another cookie with her as she had finished the first one. The shower was on, Samantha assumed that Jessie was in there. He liked to shower at night so he had more time in the morning to sleep.

"Honey, I'm home!" Samantha greeted. It was a ritual, something that the two did that all their friends thought was super dorky yet cute.

Samantha, clearly exhausted from everything, didn't even try and change her clothes. The girl flopped onto the bed, closing her eyes and sighing in content.

She was only able to relax for a few moments before feeling something drip down onto her face. In pure confusion, the girl's eyes popped open to see a sight that would furthermore haunt her for the rest of her life.

Jessie was dead, pinned up on the ceiling just like her mother had been when she died. The blood had come from his stomach. He was ghostly pale, he had already died.

"No!" As soon as Samantha shouted, the ceiling engulfed into flames. And at this moment, Dean had busted her apartment door down to get to his sister.

"Sam!" Samantha couldn't hear her brother's voice over the roaring of the flames. She moved her arm to shield herself from them but didn't move.

"Sam! Sam!" Dean got to the bedroom door. Seeing that the ceiling was about to collapse, Dean ran in and dragged his sister out of the apartment just like he had done when she was six months old in their old house.

** OUTSIDE APARTMENT COMPLEX: **

Dean watched as fire trucks attempted to put out the fire. So many people were surrounding the area in confusion. Samantha, after crying right after Dean pulled her out of the apartment building, was obviously pushing back her emotions. Dean recognized this, it was a classic Winchester move.

His gaze drifted over to Samantha who loaded up the shotgun that Dean had used to shoot Constance. "Hey, how you doing?" Dean asked. "I'm fine" Samantha lied, her anger was evident.

Samantha tossed the shotgun back into the trunk. "Come on. We got work to do" She spoke, shutting the trunk right afterward.


	6. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next case arrives in Blackwater Ridge. Dean notices how different his sister was acting.

** CEMETERY, SAMANTHA'S DREAM: **

_Samantha was wearing an all-black dress as she knelt down at a specific headstone, tears clouded her vision as she did so._

_It read, "JESSIE MOORE, January 24, 1984–November 2, 2005". There was also a tiny picture of Jessie on it. It was taken by Samantha herself when they went to Disney World for spring break. He looked so blissful that it pained Samantha to think about it._

_Samantha knelt to her knees, holding a bouquet of flowers. "I, uh..." Samantha looked down and laughed sadly, clutching the roses tightly in her hands as if it were the only thing keeping her alive._

_"You've always loved roses, despite how cliche they are" Samantha mumbled, smelling the rose that reminded her of the dates they went on, how he bought her one every single time no matter what they were doing. She glanced at the picture once more before choking back a sob._

_Samantha stood up and backed a bit away from the headstone so she wasn't hovering too much. "Jess...oh God..." Samantha knelt back down to place the roses on the headstone._

_"I should have protected you. I should have told you the truth" Samantha paid said roses down. A hand popped out of the ground and grabbed her wrist roughly..._

** IMPALA, PRESENT: **

_"I'm hot-blooded, check it and see. _   
_I got a fever of a hundred and three. _   
_Come on, baby, do you do more than dance?"_

Samantha jerked awake, eyes wide with fear. The music slightly calmed her down. Samantha rubbed her eyes tiredly once she realized that it had only been a dream.

"You okay?" Dean asked, looking over at his little sister with worry. "Yeah, I'm fine" Dean nodded at her answer, though he didn't believe her. "Another nightmare?" He guessed. Samantha didn't respond, still too wrapped up in her mind.

"You wanna drive for a little?" She looked at her older brother as if he had lost his mind. "Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that" She recalled.

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind" Dean grumbled, trying to act as if he was tough and wasn't really worried for his sister.

"Dee, I know you're worried about me. Thank you for that, but I'm fine" Dean only hummed in response, not believing her act of pretending that she was okay. She hadn't mastered that lie yet.

Samantha didn't want to argue any further, taking out the map. "Where are we?" She asked. "We are just outside of Grand Junction" Samantha found it on the map. It was close to the coordinates that their dad gave them. Samantha felt strange being so far away from California. From her school. Her life.

"Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon" Samantha muttered.

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica—" Samantha cut off her brother. "We gotta find dad first" She finished, already knowing what her brother thought.

"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do" Samantha frowned to herself before looking back down at the map.

"It's weird, though. These coordinates he left us? Blackwater Ridge? This Blackwater Ridge" Dean looked over to where his sister was referring to in the map.

"There's literally nothing there. It's just woods" She set the map down. "Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

** RANGER STATION: **

Samantha and Dean went into the station and started looking around, Samantha was focused on the 3D map while her brother was messing around and looking at the odd decorations scattered around.

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place" She explained to her brother who wasn't paying much attention.

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear" Samantha looked over to see that Dean was looking at a framed picture of a man who was standing behind a bear much larger than him.

Samantha walked over and stood next to her brother. "And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure" Samantha commented.

"You two kids aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" The two Winchester's, a bit started by a random voice, turned around to see a ranger behind them.

Samantha was able to come up with a lie easily even when she hadn't been back into hunting for that long. It was something that always came naturally.

"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper" Dean grinned at this and raised a fist. "Recycle, man" Samantha let out a quiet chuckle at her brother's antics.

"Bull" Samantha's eyes flickered to her brother who didn't move. "You're friends with that Haley girl, right?" Dean decided to go with the lie.

"Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger—" Dean read the man's nametag. "Wilkinson" Dean finished, sending the man a smile.

"Well, I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing person now, is it?" Dean shook his head while Samantha listened, wondering what the hell her brother was doing.

"You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine," Ranger Wilkinson told Dean. "We will," Dean thought for a moment before continuing, seeing what else the ranger knew. "Well, that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" He joked.

"That is putting it mildly" The man scoffed. "Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date".

** EXITING RANGERS STATION: **

The two left the rangers station, Dean held the permit copy with a smile on his face that contrasted the frown on his little sister's.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Samantha scowled. "What do you mean?" Dean eyes his sister in confusion.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" The two reaches the impala, both standing on the opposite side of each other.

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?" Samantha finally saw the look her brother was giving her. "What?" She inquired.

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?" From as long as he could remember, it had always been him and his father going all, 'shoot first, ask questions later' while Samantha did the opposite.

"Since now" All she wanted to do was avenge her boyfriends' death along with her mother's. The void in her heart without him was unbearable. If it wasn't for Dean being around, she didn't know what she would do.

** COLLINS HOUSE: **

The duo arrived at the Collins house where Haley lived. The two knocked on the door and a brunette girl answered it. She looked at the two suspiciously, thinking they were most likely selling something stupid.

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy" Haley hesitated as she looked between the two.

She noticed the similarities between the two easily even if they weren't too obvious. And the way Dean subconsciously stood in front of Sam protectively, they were either good friends or family.

"Lemme see some ID" Dean pulled out a fake ID with the name, 'Samantha Cole' on it. Haley then looked over at the man holding it who just smiled.

Haley opened the screen door. "Come on in" She decided. "Thanks" Haley caught sight of the impala. "That yours?" Dean nodded. "Yeah" Samantha looked back at the car she practically grew up in.

"Nice car" Haley then turned and walked inside her house. Before following her, Dean looked over at his sister smugly. Samantha only rolled her eyes before walking in and leaving her brother behind.

** KITCHEN: **

Samantha noticed the boy that was also in Haley's kitchen, Samantha assumes it was her other brother. He seemed disinterested in the two being there, a bit bothered too.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Samantha questioned. Hayley walked over and put down a bowl of something on the table, most likely food for both herself and her brother.

"He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard anything in over three days now" It was obvious that something supernatural could've happened to the boy, but Samantha wasn't just going to assume that.

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception?" She proposed the idea. "He's got a satellite phone, too" Haley disregarded the thought that everyone seemed to have, that he just lost communication or just forgot to check-in.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check-in?" Ben, the youngest brother, glared at Dean. "He wouldn't do that" The boy snapped. When Dean looked at him, he looked away in a bit of embarrassment for his outburst. His sister placed more food on the table.

"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other" Haley elaborated. Dean took a quick glance at his sister, understanding exactly what Haley felt. When Dean couldn't keep tabs on his sister the entire time she was away at college, the fear of not knowing if she was safe always kept him up at night.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Haley got out her laptop and opened up the videos and pictures that she received from Tommy.

"That's Tommy" Haley pointed at one of the boys before hitting play on the last video she received.

_"Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow"._

It seemed as if only Samantha noticed a dark figure pass in the shadow of the tent for a split second. "Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing" Dean announced to the other two siblings.

"Then maybe I'll see you there" She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the look she got from the two 'park rangers'. "Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself" The girl declared.

While Samantha was focused on what the monster could be, Dean heard her and connected with what she said. "I think I know how you feel" He looked over at his baby sister who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Haley nodded. "Sure".

** UNNAMED BAR: **

Samantha and Dean were sitting together at a table in the bar going over what they knew about Blackwater Ridge. They had both a laptop and their Dad's journal with them.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found" Samantha opened their dad's journal.

"Any before that?" Samantha pulled out a newspaper article to show her brother. "Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack" Dean read the article.

** _GRIZZLY BEAR ATTACKS!_ **   
** _UP TO EIGHT HIKERS VANISH IN LOST CREEK AREA_ **   
** _HIKERS DISAPPEARANCE BAFFLE AUTHORITIES'_ **   
_Families continue search and rescue efforts in spite of disappointing........._

Samantha then opened her laptop. "And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936" The screen was already on Tommy's video. "Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out".

Samantha started the video and made it go three frames of the video, one at a time. Dean finally saw what Samantha had seen, a shadowy figure outside of the tent.

"Do it again" Samantha repeated the frames that showed the figure. "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move" Dean playfully hit his sister who looked at him.

"Told you something weird was going on" He teased smugly. "Yeah," Samantha said in monotone before closing her laptop. "I got one more thing" The girl pulled out another newspaper from the stack she had brought.

"In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive" She handed the paper over to her brother who read over it. "Is there a name?"


	7. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha and Dean talk to the only survivor of the so-called, "bear attack". Dean starts to get concerned over his sister's new attitude.

** SHAW HOUSE: **

Samantha and Dean went to visit the man who survived the creatures attack all those years ago when he was only a little boy. His name was Mr. Shaw, he was a lot older now but Samantha could tell he was still terrified of whatever he saw kill his family. The older man led them inside his house, a cigarette hung from his lips.

"Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a—" Samantha cut him off. "Grizzly? That's what attacked them?" He took a puff of his cigarette and took it out of his mouth before nodding.

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too? What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" Dean paused for a moment when the man didn't reply. Both siblings knew what it was like for victims of supernatural based attacks. The only human that would believe them were hunters like them and their father. It sucked.

"If we knew what we're dealing with, we might be able to stop it" Dean suggested, only to receive a huff of disbelief from the man. "I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make" Shaw sat down in a chair.

"You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did" Samantha and Dean shared a look. Dean nudged his sister slightly to go sit across from him. Even after everything she had been through lately, Dean knew she was the best one to get the information out of Shaw because she was good with comforting people.

"Mr. Shaw, we've dealt with a lot of situations that people struggle to believe happened. So please, what did you see that night?" Samantha asked him after sitting in the seat right across from him. Her pleading puppy eyes worked to get Shaw to talk.

"Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like...no man or animal I ever heard" Samantha remembered the information she had read. "It came at night?" Shaw nodded. "Got inside your tent" Samantha started for him, knowing it was going to be hard for him to talk about.

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming" Samantha sent him a sympathetic look.

"It killed them?" She guessed. "Dragged them off into the night" Shaw shook his head. "Why it left me alive...been asking myself that ever since" He paused for a second, his hand drifted up to his collar. "Did leave me this, though" He opened his collar to reveal three long scars, most likely claw marks.

Samantha and Dean inspected the scars from afar. It wasn't a bear, it was something supernatural for sure. "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon".

** MOTEL, LATER: **

Samantha and Dean walked the length of the corridor at the motel as they chatted. "Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls" Dean stated as they tried to come up with a monster that was able to do that.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal" Dean rose his eyebrows at Samantha's choice of words. "Corporeal? Excuse me, professor" He teased. "Shut up. So what do you think?" She muttered.

"The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it".

** MOTEL PARKING-LOT: **

They were now at their precious impala known as Baby. Dean propped the truck to stay open with a spare shotgun as he started loading other weapons into the duffel bag.

"We cannot let that Haley girl go out there" Samantha spoke firmly. "Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" Dean exclaimed. "Yeah" He shot his sister an 'are you kidding me right now' look.

"Her brother's missing, Samantha. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend" Dean picked up the duffle bag.

"Finding Dad's not enough?" Samantha scowled. She slammed the secret weapons box shut and then she slammed the truck closed. "Now we gotta babysit too?" Dean only stared at his baby sister. He wasn't used to her acting like this, she was usually the level headed one who wanted to help everyone as much as she could. That's why she wanted to be a lawyer.

"What?" Samantha hissed out in annoyance when she saw the look Dean gave her, one that she could only describe as disappointment. "Nothing" Dean denied. He tossed the duffle bag at Samantha, who luckily caught it before he walked off. Samantha could only stare at her brother.

She had an idea on why Dean was upset with her, she wasn't acting like she usually would. Samantha couldn't help but hate herself for acting just like their dad after their mom died.

She didn't have any memories of her dad before the house fire that killed her mom. Dean did, however, and had told her that he was a lot softer before that fateful night.

But Samantha wanted to find her dad because it was lead her to find out who killed both her boyfriend and her mom. She had to find and kill the creature. Even if it were the last thing she did.


End file.
